


Make It Feel Like Home

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gangbang, Humor, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, its much softer than the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten, and Taeyong explore the facets of their relationship. It's complicated and unconventional, but it's love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real w you... this is just gonna be smut and fluff (ft. Soft Dom!Johnny, Dom!Jaehyun, Switch!Ten, and Sub Taeyong)  
> also lmao every chapter of this is either going to be sweet as fuck or nasty as hell there is no in between  
> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets a well deserved lesson in self-control.

Taeyong’s entire body feels like it’s burning from the inside out.

The thing is, Taeyong has the poorest self-control possibly ever, and Johnny _knows_ that, but it doesn’t stop him from pulling his mouth away from Taeyong’s dick the second his phone begins buzzing.

Taeyong blinks against the blindfold around his eyes, mind already in disarray from being so focused on the feeling of Johnny’s mouth on his dick.

Johnny regains composure first, clearing his throat. His phone buzzes insistently again, and Taeyong hears him pick it up, and then he says, “It’s the studio. I have to take it.”

“But what about me?” Taeyong shifts awkwardly. This is possibly the worst time for a phone call to interrupt them. Taeyong has a vibrator working away inside him, his dick aching against his stomach, and his wrists are tied together, above his head as he lies on the desk, his legs on either side of Johnny’s shoulders.

Johnny stays silent for another second, and Taeyong desperately wishes he could see what the older boy is doing. “Okay,” he decides when the phone vibrates for the third time. “Here’s what going to happen. Get on your knees and be quiet while I take the call.”

Taeyong wants to protest, but he can practically _feel_ Johnny’s expectant eyes on him, and he feels the urge die down inside him. Instead, he nods, and Johnny quickly helps him maneuver onto his knees, pulling his bound hands behind his back.

For a second, the vibrator’s slipping out of him, and Taeyong yelps in surprise, but Johnny pushes it back into him with the heel of his hand and in the same second has the phone pressed to his ear, picking it up with a smooth, “Hey, it’s Johnny.”

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut and takes several large calming breaths, trying to slow down the frantic pace of his heartbeat.

He can’t help but feel a bit upset over the whole ordeal. Johnny’s always focused on whatever he’s doing, and now that he’s on the phone with the studio, he pays Taeyong no mind, pulling his hand away from where it had been resting on Taeyong’s ankle.

Taeyong feels kind of _abandoned_. Johnny switches over to professionalism so quickly, like he doesn’t even care that Taeyong’s legs are shaking, threatening to give out right in front of him. Taeyong sucks in another breath, and this time it comes out shaky.

Taeyong’s never been good at this; the urge to do well is there, of course it is, but the act of carrying out whatever order Johnny or Ten or Jaehyun give him is another story. More often than not, he winds up coming too early or being too loud or any multitude of things that leave shame brewing in the pit of his stomach.

“J-johnny,” he mumbles softly, uncertainty coloring his voice, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the soft corded rope that binds his hands together.

“Shut up, Taeyong,” Johnny says coolly, followed immediately by a hard smack to his thigh that makes Taeyong jerk, biting hard into his cheek to keep from making noise. “Daddy’s trying to work.”

He returns to the conversation and Taeyong feels tears soak his blindfold, heart breaking in his chest. Johnny doesn’t care about him, doesn’t want such a useless worthless submissive, not when he has so much to do, not when he has perfect Ten and beautiful Jaehyun. He stifles a sob, making it come out as a jerky breath that makes his shoulders quake. His body is too hot, the vibrator still going inside him, lube dripping a slow path from his ass down his thigh, and Taeyong can’t stop the jerky sobs that work up his throat.

While Johnny discusses the matter at hand, he uses two fingers to swipe up the line of lubricant sliding down Taeyong’s thigh, neatly sweeps it back up and circles his fingers around the base of the vibrator, using his palm to push it deeper. Taeyong’s hands are shaking where they’re tied behind his back, but Johnny either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He keeps talking about work in his steady deep voice, ignoring the way Taeyong whimpers when the tip of the vibrator presses deep into him and his stomach churns in response.

Taeyong’s cock is hard, bobbing against his stomach, smearing precum against his abdominal muscles. He’s sure there are threads of precum dripping from the head of his cock, messing up Johnny’s meticulously clean table, and he _knows_ he’s such a fuck up, that he can’t follow a single order as well as he’d like to, but he can’t help it.

His knees and elbows hurt from the hard surface of the tabletop, his cock heavy between his legs, and Taeyong can’t stop thinking about Johnny’s cock, hard and perfect and thick, and it makes his mouth water. He’d been so good the previous week, Johnny had pet his hair, called him a good boy and let him suck his cock under his desk, had even fucked his mouth until Taeyong’s throat was raw just because Taeyong had asked so nicely, swallowing his nervousness, fluttering his eyelashes and saying “please daddy, please, I want you down my throat.”

He bets Ten would be able to keep perfectly still like this. Ten would probably be like a statue, even with the vibrator working away inside him, wouldn’t move a muscle or cry no matter what Johnny says. Taeyong wishes Ten was here to hold his hand, to remind him to be good, to tell him where he’s faltering so he can try to fix it.

“Taeyong,” Johnny’s voice interrupts his thought process.

Taeyong startles at the sound of his name, stutters out a quaky “y-yes Daddy,” and hates how much his voice is shaking.

“I asked you if you wanted your blindfold off. Was there something more important you were thinking about?”

“No!” Taeyong cries immediately, face heating up in embarrassment. He’s so pathetic, he can’t even focus on Johnny, how is he supposed to be good when he can’t even listen? “Please Daddy,” he sobs, “I want it off.”

Johnny hums, but it’s more thoughtful than teasing. “Maybe we should take some pictures for Jaehyunnie before. You know how much he loves seeing you all worked up. Should I tell him how hard it was for you to be quiet and stay still?”

Taeyong’s breath hitches over a sob, his shoulders shaking from the force of it, and he shakes his head. “N-no, no don’t, I’m sorry, I’ll be good Daddy, don’t tell him.”

Suddenly there are cool hands around his wrists, carefully pulling him up into sitting position.

“Poor baby,” Johnny says, gently brushing his hair back off his face. Taeyong tries shifting up into the touch, but Johnny pulls away before he can. “It’s hard for you, trying to keep it in, isn’t it?”

Johnny’s voice softens, turning velvety and gentle, and it makes Taeyong feel like he’s melting into it. He nods.

He feels the blindfold being undone, and then it slips down his face, and the dim lights of the office come into view. Taeyong has to blink his teary eyes a couple times to get used to the light.

Johnny is standing in front of him, looking ridiculously plain and unordinarily beautiful in just a shirt and joggers, his hair messy, face bare. “You cried?” He asks, eyebrows rising in concern. Taeyong’s lashes are wet and stuck together, and he’s sure his eyes are rimmed red, that there’s no hiding it. He nods again, this time embarrassed.

Johnny’s eyes sweep down his thin body, from his shaking shoulders to his swollen cock, tucked against his thigh, and then to his hips, which are still swiveling, trying to fuck down against the vibrator in a frustrated rhythmless pace. “Babe, you’re kind of a mess,” Johnny says, the corner of his mouth twitching. “If you needed it so badly, why didn’t you use your soft limit word?”

Taeyong’s thighs clench together. He bites his lip, admits quietly, “Tennie never uses his word. I-I wanted to be good for you like Ten.”

Johnny runs a hand through his hair, letting the pink strands slip through his fingers. “Taeyong,” he says, “You’re not Ten. You can tell me and Jaehyunnie if you need something. Ten _always_ tells Daddy if he feels like it’s too much. Do you understand?”

Taeyong says nothing. He’s still trembling, his legs shaking under him, but Johnny says “Answer me.” And he immediately nods.

Johnny turns the vibrator down, then off completely, pulls it out of him slowly, and Taeyong cries out from the loss, his hole clenching around nothing.

Next Johnny undoes the intricate lattice knot holding his arms together behind his back, rubbing his forearm gently after he finishes.

“Tell me next time, okay?”

Taeyong nods feverishly, tears streaming down his face again.

“That’s all I want from you, sweetheart. It’s fine if you couldn’t do it, don’t cry, baby.” Johnny carefully wipes Taeyong’s eyes with the heels of his palms, kissing them afterwards, and Taeyong sobs even harder, arms coming to automatically curl around his neck, holding on as Johnny straightens.

Johnny’s hands grab into his thighs and lift him up, carrying him to the door.

“The table,” Taeyong protests weakly, noting the precum and lube smeared over the surface and the discarded rope. Johnny shakes his head, tightens his grip on Taeyong’s thighs and says, “It’s okay, we can come clean it up later.”

Johnny takes him up the stairs, carrying him like he weighs nothing, and without the vibrator buzzing insistently inside him, Taeyong’s body goes limp and sore, clinging onto Johnny as well as he can.

“Tennie,” Johnny calls, and Taeyong’s heart sinks. He’s sure Johnny’s going to drop him somewhere and then go fuck Ten, who’s so much better at this than Taeyong. Taeyong’s prone to losing himself in the frenzy of it, overcome with sensitivity and feeling. Ten on the other hand, has thick thighs, his waist tapered and delicate, and is obedient to a fault when he wants to be. Ten is so beautiful, and Taeyong aches to be like him.

“I’m in here!” Ten calls back from the bedroom.

Taeyong hides his face in Johnny’s neck when he walks past the threshold of the room, too ashamed to face Ten. His boyfriend tries to show him how to do things so many times, but Taeyong can never manage to pull them off, no matter what. He feels so ashamed, his insides curling in self-loathing.

Johnny feels the tears soak into his shirt and his voice rumbles in Taeyong’s ear, “Yong, c’mon, stop crying.”

Johnny deposits him on the end of the bed, and at first Taeyong clings pathetically, not wanting to face Ten when he knows he couldn’t do what Daddy asked of him, but Johnny uncurls his fingers one by one, gently pushes him away.

Ten crawls over to the foot of the bed, sees his tears and immediately pulls him into his embrace, warm arms winding around Taeyong’s thin body to pull him closer. “What is it?” Ten asks, gently brushing Taeyong’s hair off his face, “What happened, babe?”

Johnny sits down on Taeyong’s other side, strokes a hand over his ankle and asks “Was it me? Was I too much?”

Taeyong doesn’t deserve so much affection from them, they’re so kind to him, loving him and touching them when he does nothing to earn it. He’s crying again, and he hates himself for being unable to help it.

“C-couldn’t follow your orders,” Taeyong sobs finally, his voice choked and raspy, “I-I wish I could b-be a good sub like, like Tennie, but I k-keep messing up.” He curls into Johnny and Ten’s bodies, their shared warmth lulling him into a sense of security and safety. They’re touching him so gently, Johnny’s thumb rubbing circles into his inner thigh, Ten stroking his hair and wiping his tears.

“Tae,” Johnny says, his hands taking Taeyong’s wrists, holding him tightly. “I told you once. It’s fine if you’re overwhelmed. It doesn’t matter if you could follow my orders exactly or not, it matters that ultimately it makes both you and me feel good.”

Ten ducks down, holds his chin and tilts his face up into a kiss. Taeyong immediately kisses back, swollen lips parting against Ten’s, and Johnny watches the fingers on his hand splay out and claw together.

“D-Daddy,” he whimpers as soon as Ten lets him break for air, “can you hold my hand?”

Johnny can’t help but chuckle at that, intertwining his own long fingers with Taeyong’s, holding them together tightly. Taeyong maneuvers until he’s in Johnny’s lap, back against his chest, and Ten kisses him again, crowding him back against Johnny’s solid body.

Ten sucks on Taeyong’s swollen lower lip, his warm tongue running over the seam of Taeyong’s mouth, kissing him until Taeyong’s dizzy and out of breath, clinging to him and Johnny as best he can.

“You guys always start without me.” An amused voice chimes in from the doorway, and Ten breaks away again to turn towards the door, where Jaehyun is leaning against the threshold, hip against the frame. He’s still wearing slacks and a crisp white shirt, his hair brushed up away from his face. Taeyong’s heart leaps in his chest.

“Come join us,” Johnny says smoothly, “We were just waiting for you.”  

Jaehyun strides over to the bed, can’t keep the grin off his face as he crouches down, first kisses Ten, then Johnny, and finally Taeyong, whose tears haven’t dried yet.

“Why’s he crying?” He asks Johnny, who presses his lips together, shaking his head once.

“Hyung, tell me why you’re crying.”

Taeyong bites his lip so hard he’s sure it's going to bleed. He can’t look Jaehyun in the face. “Taeyong.” Jaehyun says, his voice a little deeper, and Taeyong’s breath grows shallow, the urge to burrow himself into Ten’s arms and away from Jaehyun’s stare growing inside him.

“I-I wasn’t good today.” He whispers, and immediately Johnny says, “that’s not true.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, glances between Taeyong and Johnny, and then finally turns to Ten, who’s contemplatively chewing on his lip. “You tell me, then.”

Ten shrugs, long and languid, and reaches for Johnny’s hand, which he gives. He rubs Johnny’s knuckles absently, saying quietly, “Taeyong was supposed to stay still while Johnny hyung was on the phone but he couldn’t do it so he’s beating himself up.”

Jaehyun’s face softens, and he reaches for Taeyong, gently cupping his face and tilting it up for another kiss, this time deeper. Taeyong moans into his mouth, fingers clutching Johnny’s other hand.

“Tell Jaehyunnie what you told me, Yong.” Johnny says, pressing a line of kisses down Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong shudders under the feeling, squirming in his lap.

“I-I said I wanted to be good f-for him like Tennie is,” Taeyong says, biting his lip, “Tennie never uses his soft limit word, so I didn’t wanna either.”

Jaehyun is still holding his face, tilting it up so he’s forced to look him in the eye, and Taeyong feels his face burn in embarrassment.

“Tell me why we all have different words.” He says sternly.

Taeyong immediately parrots, “Because we have different limits and it’s important we respect each other’s hard and soft limits.”

Johnny squeezes his hand, asks him, “How are we going to respect your limits if you never use them when you need to?”

Taeyong shrinks into Ten, eyes fluttering nervously. “D-don’t wanna be worthless,” he whispers, “I wanted to be good so you’d love me like you love Ten.”

Ten makes a tiny surprised noise, wrapping his arms tight around Taeyong’s waist.

Johnny opens his mouth, probably to say something else comforting, but before he can, Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s wrists in his hands, says in a cold voice, “Subs that don’t do what’s asked of them don’t get called good.”

He pulls Taeyong off Johnny’s lap with a harsh tug, and Taeyong gasps as Jaehyun pins him down against the bed, using his weight to hold Taeyong’s thighs down. Johnny makes a vague noise in protest, says, “Jae, aren’t you being a little harsh?”

But then Ten chimes in, “He’s not. Taeyong didn’t do what was asked so he deserves a punishment.”

Taeyong’s breath comes harsh, and Jaehyun is still above him, staring at him with closed off eyes. “Tell me what you are.”

Taeyong presses his lips together, unable to find the words until Jaehyun tightens the hold he has on his wrists almost painfully, repeats himself, and Taeyong gasps out, “I’m bad, I’m a slut, I couldn’t do what was asked of me.” With every word, more tears spring to his eyes.

Jaehyun takes a shallow breath, nods slowly, and says, “And what are you going to do now?”

Taeyong squirms under him, glancing at Ten, who has Johnny’s head on his shoulder as they watch. Ten gives him an encouraging nod.

Taeyong licks his lips, looks back up at Jaehyun. “L-listen to you when you order me to do something.”

Jaehyun reaches in front of him, palms Taeyong’s cock, which is hard against his stomach, and Taeyong jerks, unused to the heat of his palm. “Don’t cum until I say to.” He commands, and Taeyong nods eagerly.

Jaehyun commands authority so easily, sometimes it takes Taeyong’s breath away. When he’s not in a scene, he’s so soft and giggly, but that gives away so easily to this; dark eyes and a tight, controlling voice. It’s strange how Jaehyun knows what he needs before he knows it himself.

Jaehyun’s warm hands slide down the length of his thigh, push his legs apart and he observes, “You’re already stretched.”

And then, after a beat of contemplation, “Finger yourself.”

Taeyong’s mouth falls open in surprise, but he snaps it shut at the expectant look Jaehyun shoots his way. He reaches a hand down and works a finger into himself, then, when it doesn’t hurt, another.

“Cute,” Johnny comments, shifting over and pulling Taeyong’s head into his lap. Taeyong looks up at him, and Johnny’s mouth twists into a half smile, his big palm curling around Taeyong’s jaw.

“You’re pretty,” Taeyong murmurs back, and Ten interrupts, “ _I’m_ pretty too.”

Jaehyun looks up from where he’s holding Taeyong’s thighs apart, glances at Ten and shakes his head in amusement. Ten sticks his tongue out at him and crawls over, attaches himself to Johnny’s side again. “Tell me I’m pretty.”

“You’re very pretty,” Johnny relents, turning his head to give Ten a kiss.

Taeyong’s thighs are shifting, rubbing together, and he arches when Jaehyun’s hot palms run over his tummy and up his chest, to his collarbone and back down to his hips.

Taeyong’s legs draw up closer to his body of their own accord, thighs trembling. He sobs, “Jae, please,” his voice shuddery and soft.

Jaehyun leans down, curls his fingers around Taeyong’s wrist. “Oh, baby,” he croons, “you’re making a mess.”

Taeyong’s fingers are pressed deep into him, his wrist trying to jerk to thrust them in and out, but Jaehyun’s grip keeps him still. His stomach is slick, sticky with precum, and Jaehyun rubs a warm hand over his tense abdominals. Taeyong whines, body arching up involuntarily under the touch.

“Do you want to be fucked, baby?” Jaehyun murmurs, his hand sliding down to cover Taeyong’s where it’s palming his cock. His hands are much warmer than Taeyong’s are, and Taeyong jerks under the touch, a startled whine slipping out. “Legs down, honey.” Jaehyun pushes Taeyong’s legs apart, pulls them so they aren’t drawn his chest anymore.

“Please,” Taeyong mewls, “I- I want it,” In his peripheral, Jaehyun watches Ten squirm against Johnny’s side, clearly aroused. He presses a hand in between his legs, palming his cock.

“Tennie,” Jaehyun beckons, and immediately, Ten moves forward. “Are you prepped?”

“Give me a second, baby.” Ten says with a smile forming on his mouth. He taps Johnny’s shoulder, and, careful not to jostle Taeyong’s head in his lap, Johnny reaches over and grabs a pump bottle of lube from the table next to the bed.

Taeyong wants to watch Ten finger himself open, but Jaehyun wraps a hand around his dick and says, “Tae, look at me,” and suddenly all his attention focuses on Jaehyun’s face, his dark eyes and the soft line of his jaw.

Jaehyun works his tight fist down the length of Taeyong’s cock slowly, and Taeyong bites his lip hard, tries to look anywhere but the pale hand on his dick. “Do you really think we wouldn’t love you because of something so trivial?” Jaehyun asks, leaning in close so Taeyong has no choice but to look him in the eye. “Do you think we’d ever not want you?”

Taeyong hesitates minutely, a tiny tremble of his lips. Of course, he can’t think like that _now_ , with Johnny’s gentle hands combing through his hair and Jaehyun’s palms curled around his hip and cock, face so close that Taeyong feels it when Jaehyun exhales.

He shakes his head.

Jaehyun’s shoulders slump as he exhales and he sits back, eyes brightening. “Good. Because you’re perfect the way you are, hyung.”

Taeyong squeezes his lips together tight, unable to find the words he wants so desperately to say.

Thankfully, Ten announces, “I’m ready,” and Taeyong glances up at him, finds him moving towards Jaehyun to crawl into his lap and kiss him deeply.

Jaehyun breaks the kiss first, and Ten smiles at him, a tiny and soft expression that makes Taeyong’s heart ache with longing.

Jaehyun cups Ten’s face in his hand, pulls him into another kiss, and then glances down at Taeyong. He says, “Don’t you want to ride Taeyongie hyung? Doesn’t he look so cute when he’s so needy?”

Ten giggles, obviously amused by his choice of words. “Yong’s always cute,” he argues, “but you’re right. Especially when he’s needy.”

As he speaks, he moves to straddle Taeyong, reaching down to curl a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Taeyong’s dick is painfully hard, throbbing against Ten’s palm when he presses his hand against it and grins up at him mischievously. “You’re not going to accidentally cum too quickly, are you?” he asks.

Taeyong’s cheeks heat in embarrassment. He turns away and hides his face in Johnny’s thigh until Johnny giggles and says, “Ten, quit teasing him so much.”

Jaehyun’s fist wraps around his cock again, and Ten pouts up at Johnny, says, “I wasn’t teasing, hyung. It was a serious question.”

Taeyong feels like he’s going to go crazy by the time Ten lifts his hips, his hands on Taeyong’s chest.

Ten sinks down on Taeyong’s cock, murmuring, “you feel so good, baby, you’re filling me up so well,” and Taeyong cries out, hips bucking up into him. Ten’s hips are fluid and powerful, fucking himself back on Taeyong’s cock so easily, and Taeyong can’t help his whole body trembling.

Ten’s body is so hot, so wet around him, and he’s reaching up Taeyong’s chest to play with his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers, and Taeyong arches, his hole throbbing with need. He looks at Jaehyun through his tear-blurred eyes, but Jaehyun is staring at Taeyong’s cock disappearing into Ten, up the fluid arch of Ten’s back.

“Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong cries when he can’t help it anymore. “Your cock, I need your-“

“Needy little slut,” Jaehyun coos, slapping the back of Taeyong’s thigh hard. He cries out, arches up into Ten, who moans in response. “Can’t get off without something in your pussy? Is that how trained you are for my dick?”

“P-please,” Taeyong gasps through his tears, his cock twitching inside Ten. Ten moves harder, bouncing in his lap, fucking himself back at a pace that has Taeyong gasping to keep up.

Taeyong’s asshole is clenching, frustration and arousal mixing when there’s nothing inside him. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Jaehyun commands.

“Jae, Jaehyun-ah please play with my boy pussy, please fill me up so I can cum, please, my s-slutty wet pussy needs you,” Taeyong sobs the words, face flushed, his voice shaking over them.

Ten moans at the words, his hips jerking in response, and Taeyong groans at the feeling, hands automatically coming up to grip Johnny’s thighs, holding on tightly.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Jaehyun says, warm fingers stroking up the length of Taeyong’s thigh. Without a warning, Jaehyun slams three fingers into him, and Taeyong cries out in pain and pleasure, arching up, his cock twitching where it’s buried inside Ten’s wet heat.

“Didn’t say you could come yet,” Ten reminds him, reaching up to pinch his pink nipple between his fingers. Taeyong squirms under the touch, twists away from it, but Ten pins down his shoulders.

Jaehyun withdraws the fingers completely, then slams them in again, his pace brutally slow, Taeyong’s hole is clenching uncontrollably, his balls drawing up close to his body, and Jaehyun begins to press into the area right below them, above his hole, massaging his prostate indirectly.

Taeyong is too close to cumming, every part of him thrumming with the urge, but he swallows it down through sheer willpower, muscles tight and rigid. Ten isn’t making it easy, his ass clenching down as he chases his own release, fingers wrapped loosely around his own cock.

“Look how well your pussy takes my fingers, baby,” Jaehyun coos, “you’re such a slut, you fit my fingers so easily. Bet you need something bigger, don’t you? Maybe if you ask Johnny hyung nicely, he’ll give it to you.”

Taeyong blinks his bleary eyes to clear them, searching for Johnny’s face above him. “Please,” he says, the words falling easily this time, “Please, I need you inside me.”

Johnny swallows hard, his adams apple bobbing, and he glances at Jaehyun. “Switch with me,” he says, and Jaehyun immediately gets up to do so.

Taeyong can’t see Johnny undress but a second later he’s hooking his chin over Ten’s shoulder, pushing Taeyong’s legs open further. Ten shifts to make room for them to all fit comfortably, his thighs tangling with Taeyong’s.

Johnny kisses the side of Ten’s neck languid and openmouthed, traces a straining tendon with his tongue and Ten shivers, his hips jerking where they’re situated on Taeyong’s hips.

Jaehyun’s hands cradle Taeyong’s face then, palms cupping his cheeks, and he says softly, “Are you okay? Does it feel good?”

The questions catch Taeyong off guard. Jaehyun’s eyes are serious, solemn as his fingers dance restlessly along Taeyong’s sweaty temple, brushing away strands of hair that stick to the clammy skin. Inexplicably, Taeyong feels tears gather in his eyes again.

“I’m okay,” he murmurs, reaching up to curl his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist.

Johnny and Ten have broken apart to stare at him again, and Taeyong’s cheeks flush under their dark eyes. Having so much attention on him at once is both exhilarating and nerve wracking.

Ten says, “Johnny hyung’s going to put it in now, okay?” He shifts forward, balancing his weight on his hands on either side of Taeyong’s chest.

Taeyong nods, spreading his legs as wide as they’ll go. The insides of his thighs burn at the stretch, but Ten leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Taeyong finds it in him to bear it.

The blunt head of Johnny’s dick rubs over his hole, and Taeyong bites the inside of his cheek hard, eyes slipping shut in anticipation.

The initial stretch manifests in an uncomfortable burn, and Johnny groans, his arms tightening around Ten’s waist, and Ten makes a sort of breathy noise as Taeyong’s cock twitches inside him.

It’s so overwhelming, the pain and pleasure melding together until it’s mind-numbing, and Taeyong moans, his hands scrabbling to hold onto Jaehyun’s.

Johnny’s cock presses into him inch by inch, splitting him open, and Taeyong whines, his toes curling. It’s so _much_ , Ten bouncing enthusiastically on his dick as Johnny fucks into him slowly, deeply. Taeyong’s mind is spinning, a torrent of helpless gasps spilling from his mouth as Johnny and Ten match up their rhythm, moving in tandem, and it leaves Taeyong reeling.

He’s been worked up for so long already, and they’re all touching him so earnestly, Ten’s palms against his sternum, Jaehyun’s fingers slipping down his collarbone to pinch at his nipples, Johnny’s hands on his thighs, and Taeyong loses himself to it, letting them take care of him.

“Do you wanna cum?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten and Taeyong unanimously moan, “Please, yes.”

Ten realizes then that he doesn’t need permission, and fists his cock lazily, arching up into his own grip and back down onto Taeyong’s dick. His head rolls back against Johnny’s shoulder, and Johnny nuzzles into the crook of his neck, murmuring just loud enough for Taeyong to catch the words, “Fuck baby, you look so good. Does Taeyongie’s cock feel good?”

Ten cries out, “Daddy, Daddy it feels so good, fuck, I’m cumming,” and his hips roll down against Taeyong’s, his hands reaching for anything to hold onto, eventually settling on Taeyong’s biceps. He gives a full body shudder, and then he’s cumming, clenching down hard around Taeyong’s cock in a way that’s almost painful, his cock spurting across Taeyong’s chest.

“Fuck,” he mumbles again, hips rolling back lazily, riding his orgasm out. His limbs go loose and languid, body leaning against Johnny for support.

Taeyong, on the other hand, is still tensed up, his body straining to keep up with everything being done to it. Every part of his being is wound tight inside him, and he gasps, “Please, please can I cum too?”

Jaehyun hums like he’s contemplating, and he _knows_ how crazy he’s driving Taeyong, the smirk on his face says it all.

Taeyong cries, “Please, Jaehyunnie please, I’m-“

Finally, Jaehyun nods, says, “Go ahead, hyung.”

As soon as he’s given permission, Taeyong feels oddly floaty, only the three different pairs of hands on him keeping him anchored. Ten fucks down against him languidly, still halfheartedly tugging at his spent cock, and Taeyong shudders, the muscles in his abdomen tensing.

Johnny fucks into him harder, grinding into him deep until his hips meet Taeyong’s ass. Johnny’s so _good_ at this, fucking him with long strokes that leave him crying out, his legs wrapping Johnny’s waist.

Taeyong comes apart in a series of raspy gasps, his fingers finding Ten’s, threading through them and holding fast, his legs shaking where they’re wrapped around Johnny’s waist, tightening to pull him closer. The whole time, Jaehyun strokes his thumb over his cheek and whispers how good he is, how pretty he is.

Taeyong loses himself in the pleasure, finds himself whiting out for a second before the word comes back into focus.

They all look a bit cautious, Ten wincing as he slides off of Taeyong, his cock slipping out of the younger boy. Jaehyun is gently petting his hair, and Johnny pulls out slowly, and Taeyong groans at the feeling of being suddenly empty.

Taeyong feels boneless, his body sagging against Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun pulls him up into his lap and kisses his shoulder.

“Wow,” he says, still dazed.

A beat of silence passes, and then, Ten laughs, loud and obnoxious. “You’re seriously too cute, hyung,” he says, shifting forward and leaning in to press another kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “I’ll even forgive you for cumming inside me.”

“Oh, shit.” Taeyong’s eyes widen in realization.

“I’ll forgive all of you for not offering to get me off or anything,” Johnny chimes in, a hand fisted over his dick.

“Oh shit,” Jaehyun repeats, and breaks out into giggles.

The sound is so infectious, Taeyong and Ten can’t help but join in, and Johnny’s faux wounded expression just exacerbates it.

“I’ll just let it go soft, I guess,” Johnny sighs wistfully, and then glancing slyly at Jaehyun, he adds, “Jaehyun’s domming just isn’t enough for my poor dick.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Jaehyun throws back, mock outrage written all over his face. “It worked on Yong hyung’s slutty pussy.”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong mumbles, and Ten laughs again, kissing Taeyong’s cheek.

“Good scene?” He asks, fingers slipping down to entangle with Taeyong’s.

Taeyong feels better than he has all day, more self-assured and so loved, sitting between them like this. “The best,” he agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is whiny and tired and Ten Is Not Having It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was gonna be either kinky or fluffy it’s time for the fluff (also if ur wondering, Ten teaches dance, Taeyong’s an office intern, Johnny does a radio show, and Jaehyun’s in his last year of college)

Ten gets home exhausted, his feet aching after a long day at the studio, limbs strung out.

The apartment’s silent when he lets himself in, and he has to glance at his watch to make sure he’s not early. Johnny’s broadcast doesn’t end for a while, and Taeyong had told him he’d be working late. Jaehyun, at least, should be back by now.

Ten throws off his jacket and leaves it on the couch (Taeyong’s going to have his hide for it later, but he can’t be bothered to go all the way to the closet) and makes his way up to the loft they use as a bedroom. It’s dark, and Ten doesn’t know if it’s because no one’s home or because Jaehyun’s asleep.

He flicks on one of the dimmer lamps in the room and finds his answer.

Jaehyun is curled up asleep on one corner of the bed, his body tucked into itself to make him as small as possible. Ten makes his way over to the bed, and with the new proximity, he notices that Jaehyun’s eyebrows are slightly furrowed, slight tremors shifting through his frame now and then. Ten’s heart melts.

He grabs a spare blanket and drapes it over his boyfriend, carefully pulling it over his shoulders and making sure it covers everything.

When he’s satisfied, he undresses and crawls into the bed next to him, curling close and pulling Jaehyun against him.

Jaehyun mumbles something that sounds vaguely like his name and wraps his arms tight around him, enveloping him in the blanket as well. Ten isn’t even tired, and he should probably think about starting dinner, but Jaehyun is holding him tightly, arms around his narrow frame, and Jaehyun may be sleepy, but Ten is tiny, so much so that he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

“Your feet are cold.” Jaehyun mumbles, eyelashes fluttering, and he blinks sleepily at Ten until his eyes adjust.

“Sorry,” Ten whispers, “I should have put on socks.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, and his lips part a little, silently asking for a kiss. Ten leans in, slants their mouths together in a shallow kiss, but Jaehyun curls his fingers into his hair, pulls him closer and deepens it, tongue running along the seam of Ten’s mouth.

Ten throws a leg over Jaehyun’s hip, pressing them together chest to chest, and Jaehyun makes a tiny breathy noise into his mouth, one that shoots straight to Ten’s stomach in a pulse of affection.

Abruptly, Ten pinches Jaehyun’s cheek and pulls away. “If we don’t start dinner now, we’re going to wind up doing this until Taeyong hyung comes home.”

When Jaehyun pouts at him, Ten pokes a finger into the hollow of his dimple, then kisses his bottom lip again. “Don’t give me that face. You know it’s our turn.”

“I had class all day,” Jaehyun grumbles, but dutifully sits up. His hair is disheveled, tangled and falling over his forehead, and one of his cheeks is pillow-creased and redder than the other. Ten loves him so much it hurts.

“And I taught three consecutive dance classes today,” Ten says, trying not to let affection ruin his resolve. Jaehyun stretches his long arms over his head and Ten pinches his bicep when it flexes. “What’s your point?”

“You’re a dick.” Jaehyun says. Before Ten can retort with whatever snappish answer is on the tip of his tongue, he’s being pinned to the bed as Jaehyun deadweights right on top of him, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

Ten usually loves being tiny enough for his boyfriends to pin him down or pick him up and manhandle him, but a tired Jaehyun is also Jaehyun at his clingiest, nuzzling into Ten’s neck, trying to press kisses under the line of his jaw, and Ten’s so small that he can’t push the younger boy away.

“You’re the worst,” Ten deadpans, curling his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair and pulling sharply. “Are you ever not horny, or is your dick just constantly ready for action?”

Jaehyun whines when Ten pulls his hair harder, groaning, “Tennie _hyung_ , you’re being so mean. I’m not even hard, I just wanted to cuddle.”

Ten squirms until Jaehyun moves, and then sits up. He gently smacks Jaehyun’s arm and says, “Come on, I’m so hungry.”

Jaehyun sighs like getting up is the most inconvenient thing he has ever experienced and slowly drags his limbs off the mattress, tugging on a sweater over his thin shirt. Ten doesn’t know if he’s forgotten to put on pants or just forgone them.

Ten throws on sweats and a shirt himself, and as soon as he’s dressed, Jaehyun is clinging to him, hugging him from behind. Ten lets himself enjoy the warmth of his body for all of one minute before he twists sharply and says, “Get off, Jae. I need to go make something before everyone’s home.”

Jaehyun makes a whiny noise and clings on even tighter and Ten sighs, giving up. Jaehyun’s so disagreeable like this, he’d rather not waste his time trying. Instead, he tries walking to the kitchen as best he can with a heavy clingy grown ass man attached to him.

Ten doesn’t know how he manages to throw together dinner with Jaehyun clinging to him so stubbornly, his arms wrapped tight around the older boy’s waist, his chin resting on top of Ten’s head (Ten swears Jaehyun isn’t that tall. Even Johnny can just barely manage to do that. He must be standing on his tiptoes.)

Jaehyun is so _annoying_ sometimes, and if he wasn’t so fucking endearing, Ten would be tempted to smack the shit out of him and make him go sit at the table until he’s done with dinner. Ten’s not even that good of a cook. In fact, Jaehyun’s much better, but Jaehyun’s acting like a fucking kid and Ten knows if he asks, all he’ll get is a petulant no.

“I can’t believe you’re not even helping,” he huffs, struggling to open the rice cooker without getting a face full of steam when Jaehyun’s dragging him down with all his body weight.

“I can’t believe you woke me up when I wanted to sleep and now you’re trying to make me do manual labor.”

Ten is about to muster all the strength in his body and attempt to throw his boyfriend off when he hears the front door click open. Jaehyun mumbles into Ten’s neck, “S’gotta be John hyung, Yong’s working late tonight.”

They hear shuffling in the hall, and then Johnny ducks into the kitchen. “Hey,” he greets them, mouth curling into a smile. “Jae, you look like a mess.”

“He’s acting like a mess.” Ten convulses hard, and Jaehyun’s finally forced to let go to avoid the sharp elbows Ten tries to dig into his stomach. “Go be a human leach somewhere else.”

Ten turns back to the rice cooker and leaves Jaehyun standing in the middle of the kitchen like a pitiful overgrown child, awkward in his boxers and sweater, his hair a bird’s nest, still yawning from time to time.

Unfortunately, Johnny’s willpower against anything mildly cute is exactly none, so when Ten finishes shoving as much rice as he can into the serving bowl and turns back around, Jaehyun’s sitting on the kitchen counter opposite him, Johnny standing between his legs.

Jaehyun’s not even trying to kiss him, his chin on Johnny’s shoulder. He says, “Can I just skip dinner and go to bed?”

“No,” Ten and Johnny say at the same time. The last time Taeyong had overworked himself and not eaten enough, he’d fainted in the middle of work, and Ten doesn’t need that panic again.

Jaehyun grumbles something else too low for Ten to catch and buries his face in Johnny’s shoulder, and Johnny cards a hand through his hair, pausing to tug at his earlobe, and Jaehyun groans unintelligibly into the fabric of Johnny’s hoodie.

“I love living with children,” Ten declares, setting the dish of rice down on the table. While he sets the table, Johnny and Jaehyun canoodle on the counter, and Ten resists the urge to pull them apart and make them help him.

When Ten’s just finished, the door swings open again, and Jaehyun calls out, “Taeyong hyung, tell Ten hyung to stop being so crabby just because he’s jealous Johnny hyung thinks I’m cuter than him!”

“You’re not cuter than me,” Ten says, eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re not cuter than him,” Taeyong echoes as he sweeps into the room, undoing his scarf and draping it over the back of a chair.

Jaehyun narrows his eyes over Johnny’s shoulder. “You think I’m cute, right?” he asks, fingers tightening in Johnny’s hoodie.

“Of course,” Johnny coos, because he’s a fucking traitor, rubbing a hand down Jaehyun’s back soothingly.

They all sit down to eat, Jaehyun blinking sleepily at his plate and mechanically shoving food into his mouth, and Ten sighs after he nearly nosedives face first into the table, “Leave your plate and go upstairs to bed, you fucking baby.”

Jaehyun stands up slowly, like his limbs aren’t quite cooperating. Ten remembers him staying up late the night before to finish a paper.

As he passes, he leans down and presses a kiss to Ten’s forehead, then around the table to Johnny, and Taeyong to do the same.

He makes it about ten feet from the kitchen before he falls onto the couch, immediately curling into the cushions. Taeyong shakes his head in pity.

Ten says gravely, “He’s so dumb.”

“Truly an idiot,” Johnny comments.

(It takes a three-person effort to haul Jaehyun upstairs to their bed later, but Ten doesn’t mind.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Taeyong up is never a good idea. Unless you're Ten. And horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i started writing smut and finished writing crack

It’s not that Ten lives to bother Taeyong.

Okay, maybe he does. But Taeyong’s so easy to rile up, and he’s never angry about Ten’s antics, and Ten just needs that kind of validation.

Which is exactly why he drops all his motivation to do anything else when he spots Taeyong asleep

Ten crawls on top of Taeyong and pokes at his cheek. “Yong, wake up.” The older boy makes a quiet sort of disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and bats sleepily at Ten’s hand, but Ten swings a leg around Taeyong’s midsection and sits on him, bearing down his weight as hard as he can.

Taeyong gasps in pain and shoots up as much as he can under Ten, shoots him a betrayed look that almost makes Ten feel bad for a fraction of a second before he sweeps the emotion aside. He shifts backwards, sitting on Taeyong’s hips, and Taeyong rubs his stomach, a faint frown on his face.

Taeyong looks so cute when he’s just woken up, hair disheveled and eyes lidded, little pink mouth swollen, and Ten wants to touch, to feel the warmth and velvety smoothness of his skin, to trace his fingers down the slender lines of Taeyong’s body, to make him shiver and squirm.

“Ten?” Taeyong mumbles out as he muffles a yawn with his palm. “You’re still on me.” His hair’s sticking up from his nap, and Ten runs his fingers through it, then winds up stroking his fingers through the silky strands again. Taeyong makes a sound somewhere between a purr and a moan, says Ten’s name again, this time softer, an amused, “Tennie, what are you doing?”

Curling his fingers into the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, Ten pulls the soft cotton up his chest, and Taeyong breathes out hard through his nose when the cool air makes his warm skin break out in goosebumps, dusky nipples perking. “You looked so good sleeping,” Ten says, palms skimming down Taeyong’s sides. “Can see why Jaehyunnie always calls you his pretty baby boy—he’s right.”

Taeyong whimpers when Ten’s hands settle at his hips and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. “Jaehyun and Johnny aren’t home,” he comments.

Ten looks down at him with mischievous eyes. “They’re not.” He agrees easily, and rolls his hips down, wondering if Taeyong’s as aroused as he looks with his flushed cheeks and wet pink lips. Ten feels him against his thigh, realizes delightedly that Taeyong’s already half hard, and rocks down against him again, this time moving his body rhythmically. Taeyong’s so easy to rile up, hips twitching up in response to Ten, easing the way they roll against each other through their clothes, and Ten feels longing curl like tendrils of smoke in the back of his throat.

Taeyong bites his cherry lips, wide eyes hesitant. “What if— _oh_ , what if one of them comes home when we’re—“ He cuts off abruptly when Ten pinches one of his nipples, a broken moan tearing its way from his throat. " _Ten_ ," Taeyong moans thickly, like he’s trying to speak with too much saliva in his mouth, “You’re insatiable.”

Ten rubs his thumb into Taeyong’s hardened nipple, watches him more and more frantic under him, his hips bucking up involuntarily against Ten’s ass. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Ten smirks, “You’re just as insatiable, honey. I know how hot and bothered you get whenever Johnny tells you what a bad little slut you are.”

Taeyong squeaks in embarrassment but he can’t stop himself from thinking about Johnny’s low rough voice, his careful steady hands on Taeyong’s hips.

Ten lifts his own shirt off and tosses it behind him, then reaches for Taeyong’s, who lets Ten undress him, even graciously lifting his hips and shimmying out of his shorts. His dick’s hard now, flushed pink and curved up against his lower belly. Ten’s on his way there as well, cock filling out against his thigh.

“Turn around,” Ten instructs, and Taeyong complies easily, turning onto his stomach and propping his knees up. Taeyong’s not as broad as him, thighs slender, the curve of his ass nonexistent, but Ten has to resist the urge to wind his hand back and hit him anyways, just to hear how Taeyong’s voice will break over a moan, how he’d gasp and blush, eyes wide and scandalized.

“Do you want me to finger you?” Ten asks, teasing edge making his words sharp, “Loosen up your cunt for Daddy?” Taeyong’s cock twitches at the words, and he shakes his head profusely, but the way he gasps and ruts back against Ten’s long fingers gives him away. “You sure, baby? Don’t you want Johnny hyung to come home and see you crying for his cock?”

Taeyong’s shoulder blades shift further apart when he takes a deep breath, the divots of his spine becoming visible for a second, and he exhales a soft “Okay,” and if Ten hadn’t been listening for it, he wouldn’t have caught it at all.

The older boy slides backwards onto his knees again, and Ten pushes himself up into sitting position, helps Taeyong turn around.

Ten coaxes his legs apart, and when he uses his hands to open Taeyong up and reveal his slick pink entrance, Taeyong mewls and clenches around empty air, and Ten stares. For a split second, his mind wanders and he wonders if this is what he looks like, if he’s this pretty when they spread him open.

“Ten?” Taeyong says in that soft breathy voice, uncertainty right under the surface.

“Y-Yeah,” Ten clears his throat and runs his palm up and down Taeyong’s thigh, can’t help smiling fondly when he hums in response to the touch, pleased. “Why don’t you turn over onto your back so I can see you?”

Taeyong rolls over onto his back without any hesitation, legs falling open for Ten, one hand tugging loosely on his cock, the other flat against his stomach, idly rolling a dusky nipple between his fingers. Ten rubs two fingers over Taeyong’s hole, feeling it flutter around his fingertips. He leans over, grabs the nearly empty tube of lubricant he’s sure Jaehyun forgot to put away, and coats his fingers in lube.

Slowly, watching his face for any signs of discomfort, Ten works a finger in, engulfing it in Taeyong’s tight heat. He’s so sensitive, face screwing up when Ten twists his wrist, feeling Taeyong’s muscles give around the intrusion.

Taeyong takes a long time to loosen up, making his muscles tense against the fingers steadily stretching him out. When Ten’s second finger presses to his entrance, Taeyong gasps and jerks away instinctively.

“Relax,” Ten coos, “I’m being careful.”

Only then, their front door opens downstairs. Taeyong clenches up around his fingers, eyes widening in surprise. “Fuck,” he mumbles, “God, fuck, I hate you.”

“Ten? Tae?” Johnny calls from the entrance call. Ten hears some rustling, and then softer, barefoot footsteps.

“Tell him we’re in here.” Ten whispers to Taeyong, who looks positively mortified. “ _Tell him_ , Yong.”

Softly, Taeyong calls out with his trembling voice, “We’re- we’re in here.”

“Dude, you sound like- oh.” Johnny goes silent, and Ten raises an eyebrow in challenge. A second later, he physically sees Johnny get a grip and process what’s happening. The confusion in his brow smooths out, and he rolls his shoulders back, standing up a bit straighter. In a couple strides, he’s standing at the bed.

Johnny kneels down, the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up and his tie loose around his neck. He looks tired, but his eyes are bright, the curve of his smile genuine. “You look so pretty, baby boy,” he croons, reaches a thin hand forward to brush some of the perspiration-stuck hair off Taeyong’s forehead. “Do Ten’s fingers feel good?”

Taeyong gives a watery moan and nods, and Ten crooks his fingers in deep and hits something that makes him gasp and jerk his hips hard, cock slapping his tummy with a wet sound. “N-need you,” Taeyong cries, “Daddy, need your cock, want you inside me.”

Ten meets his eyes and gives Johnny a sharp smile. “How was work?” He says, and does something with his fingers that makes Taeyong fucking _writhe,_ “Have fun without us?”

“Never,” Johnny promises, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Also, no offense, Taeyong, but there’s no way I’m getting it up right now.”

Taeyong groans, “I pulled out the D word and everything.”

Johnny pets his hair and says solemnly, “And it was very hot. But I’m really tired and I need something to eat, so better luck next time.”

Johnny takes off his tie, throws it in the direction of the closet, and leaves Taeyong very much aroused, Ten’s fingers still buried inside him.

“Now what?” he asks, resisting the urge to flail a leg out and (very gently) kick Ten.

“Wait till Jaehyun’s home?” Ten shrugs, “It’s not like he’s ever _not_ hard.”

Ten’s fingers slide out of him with a slick noise that makes Taeyong cringe. His dick’s still heavy between his legs, and he sighs, looks up at Ten. “Do _you_ want to fuck me?”

Ten makes a face. “In this economy? I could never afford it. Also, I don’t want to get all sweaty. Sorry, honey.”

“Can someone _please_ just fuck me!” Taeyong yells, slapping his hands over his eyes.

“Well,” Jaehyun’s voice drifts into the room. Thank fucking god. Taeyong’s knight in shining adidas track pants.

“I’m also kind of exhausted,” Jaehyun says sheepishly, dropping his wallet on the dresser, unhooking his watch and putting it down next to it. He smiles weakly when Ten blows a kiss his way, then makes a face. “Wait. That hand had lube on it.”

Ten raises an eyebrow in challenge. “And?”

“Hey,” Taeyong interrupts, “I’m still stretched out, and there’s no dick inside me. Can we hurry it up? I want to be done in time for dinner.”

Finally, Jaehyun drops his jacket onto the floor and steps towards the bed. He leans down to kiss Taeyong’s swollen mouth, at the same time reaching to wrap his long fingers around Taeyong’s dick. “Happy?”

“Very,” Taeyong sighs, arching languidly into the touch. Ten takes this as his cue to continue and slides two fingers into Taeyong at once, making the him moan and shift his hips restlessly.

This time, Ten doesn’t give him any time to adjust, crooking his fingers like he knows Taeyong likes, ramming them up into him at a fast pace that makes Taeyong gasp, hands fisting into the sheets.

Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s wrists, pins them above his head and requests, “Tell me how Ten’s fingers feel.”

Ten grins, wonders how embarrassed Taeyong must be with Jaehyun’s strong fingers pinning down his hands. Taeyong’s hips buck up into the air, his swollen cock smearing fat drops of precome against his belly, half broken sobs bubbling up his throat.

“D-deep,” Taeyong manages, “It’s, it’s too much, oh god, Jae it’s so good, it’s too much.” He’s rocking down against Ten frenetically now, the younger boy only keeping his hand in place as Taeyong fucks himself down into his long fingers.

Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong’s wrists and immediately he curls his fingers around his cock, rocking into his fist frantically.

 “Baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, “I want you to come from just my cock. Can you stop touching yourself for me?”

Taeyong sobs, struggling to keep his fluttering eyes open, but he obediently drops the hand that’s desperately pumping his little cock, and Ten shouldn’t have even been surprised, Taeyong’s so fucking eager to please. His eyes are watery, lashes spiky with tears, and his hips twitch into the air, pink cock bobbing against his tummy.

Half of him wonders if Taeyong’s just going to let his shaking legs collapse and keep jerking off, but the other half knows Taeyong’s too good for that, too determined to listen to whatever Jaehyun asks, and he looks so devastatingly torn until Jaehyun curls a hand over his jaw and rubs his thumb soothingly over his cheek. 

“You don’t have to sweetheart, I’m just asking,” Jaehyun says immediately, but Taeyong’s already nodding and whispering that he can. Ten resists the urge to snort. He should have known.

Jaehyun rises up onto his knees, pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock-he’s already hard, Ten notices with some amusement- and Ten slides his fingers out of Taeyong, leaving his ass clenching around nothing.

“So,” Ten says conversationally, before Jaehyun can go full Daddy and Taeyong zones out completely, too distracted by the way Jaehyun’s dick feels inside him to answer, “Do you think if I asked really nicely, Johnny hyung would make me something to eat, too?”

Neither of them answer, Jaehyun murmurs quietly about how good Taeyong is, Taeyong whimpering under him, holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

Ten shrugs, grabs one of Johnny’s loose oversized shirts, and goes to see if he can salvage something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself im john sitting downstairs by himself eating a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_johnten)


End file.
